It's Our Secret, For Now
by EmmieLea
Summary: What would you do if you walked into a new apartment and saw a dark haired person in a towel standing by the hallway? Well yeah Max is going to have to keep a secret, she goes through troubles at school and tries to desperatel hide this secret for the rest of high school. she's in 10th grade and it all started that august.. please read
1. Chapter 1 Who Are You?

Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the characters, as far as I know I own the plot.

_Don't expect another disclaimer from me for a while cause I put one right there, first thing you see on this story. So I'm all good right?_

_ Well helloes ladies and gents, it's a pleasure to have you with me. Well btw this isn't my first one, so everythings alright I'm not newbie ^w^ just to let you know_

Max POV

Hey, my name's Max. I'm 16, in 10th grade. To tell you about myself, ha well I can assure you this;

I'm blonde with brown streaks in my hair, 5'10 and still growing. I've been told I was severly sarcastic but hey, I don't care. I guess you need to learn on my situation right now. My parents decided it was a great idea to go on an all 'round the world trip. Great news right? Not!

They left me here! They called me up this morning and said '_Honey I'm sorry, but I think you're old enough to take care of yourself now right? Don't worry we bought you an apartment. The key should be on the table in the living room. Just go pack your things and head on there because Our home is supposed to be vacated today so I'd suggest you get moving._'

I tried to ask when they will come back but, never got an answer... Then again they _are_ Jeb and Valencia. My 'precious parents' after all this isn't the first time they've left but they've never left me like this before.

I started packing my things and hurrying . After all that was done I still haven't eaten yet but as I looked at the clock, it was 1:30 pm. I guess rather than eating I'd better get moving to my supposed 'apartment'. So I made my way out the door that had a couple steps below it. I had a car, thankfully I won't have to walk half way across town to get to this 'Mayville Apartments'.

So I popped the trunk and put most of my things in and put the rest in my back seat. I looked back at the small little house I haven't even been in for a full month. If you guessed, my parents and I moved around quite a bit in the past. Honestly I can't really do that much moving in highschool, I doubt I'd be able to keep up. I got in the car and drove.

2 hours away including traffic jams, ugh. Well, at least I made it right? Yeah so I checked in with the clerk person whose name was, uhh...hmm I think it was Nudge. She works part time here and shes a grade lower than me. She's really pretty though. Nudge is light brown and her hair was black and had a couple blue streaks going down to the tips. She held up 3 fingers and told me my room was on the third floor. I'm glad it didn't have 4 floors. I can already feel the leg cramps in the future. Yayyy.

I carried a box to my room. Room 12...13...14! 'Kay, here it is, finally. Even though I have to carry 2 or three more boxes. Not a lot of stuff, but who need stuff when you keep moving. It just takes up space. I put in my apartment key while holding on to the box with my left hand the best I could. I turned the knob and bam. Open. Walking in, I looked up to see I was standing in a barely lit living room...Uhh, wait. Barely? I noticed there was a hall light on but I failed to notice...

There was a man in my room. In only a towel. Wet like he just got out of the shower.

"Who the hell are you?!"

_AUTHORS NOTE_

_Lulziez_

_hey guys, first chapter up. I know it wasn't exactly funny...but i think its going to get better from now on, seeing as i got the intro out of the way, i left it at a cliffhanger just. for. you!_

_I'm sorry it's short! i had to do it this way_

_Not to be mean! *cough* jk yes i am._

_Well rule is : at least one review and ill update_

_because its lonely not knowing if people want more Q~Q_

_i think on this ill be able to update more, im using the to release stress if im unable to draw seeing as im being accepted to a...'honors' highschool you could say idk whats gunna be happening _

_but i plan to be with you more often _

_Im on to making the next chapter but i wont post till someone says something_

_ITS LONELY HERE QNQ dont leave me by myself xD_

_Well Love you guys!_

_~Kyra_


	2. Chapter 2 You Must Be Kidding

**Chapter 2 ~Sorry but, I'm not a Sharing Person**

**Max POV**

I dropped the box right on my ankle after asking, slightly yelling. I mean really, why is there a dark haired man in MY apartment?! "Shit!" I said while crouching over rubbing my ankle. "I should be asking YOU that. How did you open my door? Are you a stalker?" The nearly naked man asked me. I looked up and glared at him. "Are you always undressed for an uninvited guest? " I snapped. After a couple of heated words, we finally had silence so I took the chance to examine the key I unlocked the door with.

Yeah...it said 14 on it. This is apartment 14. "This is my room though, I have a key with the number on it." I said. "Well so do I." He grumbled. "I guess she had given me the wrong key by accident then...Sorry for the inconvenience" I said carefully. He just stared at me. I picked up the box and headed right back out the door. " Yeah."

I closed the door and started walking back over to the stair case. When I got down to the reception desk I put the box down behind me and turned towards Nudge. "I think you gave me the wrong key." I said a bit ticked off. She looked at me, smiled and shook her head no. " Sorry Max, I don't think I did. I gave you room 14 right?" I looked at her confused, " There was a man in there though, you did this on purpose?" I accused. "Well, we don't have any vacant rooms though so I figured I would put you with someone who doesn't care if they had roommates."

"Are you being serious right now? Isn't there anyone else?" I slammed my hands on the old, grungy desk and she jumped a bit. "I-I'm sorry! There's no one else right now! Please go and set up your stuff." She told me the most politely she could. Looks like she's afraid of me a bit. Whoops. I grumbled out a 'yeah' and walked back upstairs with my box.

I kicked the door 4 times and surprisingly it actually opened a minute after. "Oh hello, I see you're clothed now. Well I'm you're roommate, lucky you." I said. He looked at me with a look that said 'Are you kidding me right now?' "Whatever." He said and rolled his eyes while pulling the door back for me to let myself in.

I put my box beside the wall closest to the hall way. So far the apartment looks like this; When you walk in, there is a T.V. to my left, a coffee table in front of that and a couch after that. Square living room. Looks like there's a kitchen in the back with a small division that can be used to eat at in mornings. To the left of the kitchen is an empty space.

There is a hallway a little past where I'm standing. I don't really know what it looks like since I'm not over there all the way. I turned to Mystery Guy. I held out my hand and introduced myself like a civil person. "Name's Max. Happy to be here." I said with a 'hint' of sarcasm...ha, hint.

He just stared at me like I was stupid. So I grabbed his hand, while taking him by surprise an shook it. "Achievement Unlocked: Learning to Shake Hands." I joked.

"Fang." He said a little low. "My name is Fang."

I paused for a second because I noticed him actually making movement involving shaking hands. The thing was I didn't notice how hot his hand was. It gave me some warm shivers. "A-ahh um , well, can you help me move the rest up here? There's 3 more boxes." He sighed a small sigh but he nodded. So we walked out of the door and eventually got the rest of them up there. GOOD GRACES that was a freaking workout.

I sat on the couch and Fang was in the kitchen. Turning on the T.V. wasn't part of the plan so, the thing that interested my mind more by curiosity was turning to take a small peek over at him.

Looked like he was leaning on the counter with a glass of water in front of him. He tied up his hair in a super tiny pony tail. His hair wasn't that long but it's not quite to his shoulders but a bit past his ears.

Olive skin it looks like he has. I admit the back of him, was just as pleasant as the front. Hah! Well, I didn't exactly mean to think this but it was just...running through my mind. I suddenly made a small peep. I think my face felt alot hotter than it was a minute ago. I figured to better move my things to a room and unpack tomorrow.

"Fang. Where's a room I can move into?" I called standing beside my boxes. Walking towards me he said, " Come."

He picked up a box and walked into the hallway. 2 rooms beside each other and one one the left. Guessing that's the bathroom. We walked into the second bedroom, the last one on the right. It's a pretty nice sized room. It's square. Hah, everything's square like bears. There was a queen size bed in the middle of the right wall and 2 night stands.

Blue walls and blue sheets, bed and the stands were too.

He set the box to the wall beside them and we got the rest in here too. I don't know though. Something doesn't 'feel right' . I tried to just get over it. It's not that late so It's probably just stress. It's only 4 pm... I put my hand up to my head and looked over at Fang. "Thanks for helping." As I headed out behind him back into the living room I felt as if things were really fuzzy...

I...I...my vision doesn't , I don't feel so well. I think.. I'm falling. The last I heard was, "Hey!"

_AUTHORS NOTE_

_HEYYYYYYY Helloes to all my reveiwers and it makes me happy that we are being introduced for the first time Nylaluvsjake :D_

_Allysssa14 -lolz i just end it like they do in the books, right before something happens :D_

_icefire- was this story long enough for ya? ^w^_

_OKAY guys i know its a bit slow but im just trying to at least get to this point so all the fun things start happening ;3 if you know what i mean xD_

_jk well, no im not. Soorry about leaving things on a cliff note buut the chapter from_

_'I to Hey!' is 1016 words :D _

_I wanted to go for 1500 but then...i wouldnt be able to set this nice cliff hanger :DDD lolziez_

_I'll go over 1000 words almost ever chapter from now on btw*cough* try *cough*)_

_But im happy i get to write for you guys, all of everyone who said things in the reveiws : Thank you :# I didn't even expect 7 of them QuQ i expected like 2 but im grateful_

_I'll update every 2 days, since I have found out the power to overcome procrastination: I had my mom order me to update it this frequently, and what mom says goes in this house xD_

_Well, See you next time my little Darling boys and girls_

_Thank You_

_Love you all!_

_~Kyra_


	3. Chapter 3 The Morning of School

Chapter 3 ~ The Morning Of

**Max POV**

I..I was standing in my room, but this isn't the kind of room I'm used to. Is this even called one? No, I highly doubt it. I was in a dingy orangish apartment, guessing this is a room but there isn't a door there's just a see-through plastic sheet for one.

I pushed it out of the way and everything was so blurry but not enough to confuse me. My feet took me to the right and it was a medium sized hallway with more rooms like the ones I came out of. The living room was out ahead and there was a buzz sound coming from it getting louder as I got closer to it.

I turned the corner and everything vanished. Opening my eyes, I gasped. Where am I? Looking around I didn't notice anything in particular... I'm guessing I'm on a couch given the length and the cushions beside me.

My vision was still blurry but I couldn't sit up, there was someone resting at my side. There's only one person it could be, after all we are the only ones here. Lifting my arm was nearly impossible, it felt so heavy but it was manageable anyway.

I placed it on his head to wake him up. " Fang." I said, my voice came out a bit scratchy but I noticed his hair was really soft. I coughed a bit. That seemed to startle the sleeping lazy person beside me...Though I can't really say he's lazy. I mean, think about it, how did I get to this couch? He opened his eyes and stared at me. " You really shouldn't pass out in places that could be dangerous."

I raised my eyebrow, "Oh my, I am so terribly sorry for the hindrance. Yeah, not."

After taking a small breath I turned my head back over to him, even though he was getting up. I muttered, "Thank you."

Fang started to walk away, though it seemed that he heard me. "Sure."

Hah, that's all he could manage for now I bet. "By the way, you're starting school tomorrow. Be ready at 7:30 and I'll walk you there. If you're not ready you'll be left."

_Gah, 7:30...that's way early but whatever, you just watch. I'll be up AND I'll make breakfast._

I son't know why, but my parents never really let me cook while they were home. When they were gone they'd use to leave me money. I don't really mind, I had some freedom. I'm a bit conflicted but at least the care enough to but me an apartment, though it's with a guy. It's like free protection...

Nah, that guy wouldn't give a damn.

Anyway, on the topic about school. I'm a bit worried. I've heard it's a uniformed school. You know, thinking about it won't help me out. Sleep is on the necessary list right now and seeing on the clock in front of the T.V it's 11:18 pm. Great. Well I walked back to my room guiding myself putting my hands on the walls and my room is supposed to be the second room.

I was coming close to Fangs room. Passed it. Got to my room, finally time to sleep.

Ah, it's time to wake up...I got dressed in some loose jeans and a blue and white striped, short sleeves shirt and vans. Grabbing my phone and heading out of my room quietly. Looks like I'm up before frog head. Keh..frog head. I'll take note of that. Hmmm I took a look at my phone, looks like it's 6:48.

The sun shone through the windows in the living room and I was able to see pretty well. "I should get started on breakfast...Now where are the pans?

Fang POV

BANG, CLATTTTTTTTTTTERRRRR

What the-?!

I jumped out of bed and swung my door open. I turned and looked at an abomination that was in the kitchen... plus there was a airhead girl on the ground holding a a fork and a canister. To say, she was covered in pancake mix. I stared at this idiot for a moment and then..."WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU IDIOT?!" I yelled.

She jumped a bit at my outburst. "I wanted to make pancakes." I put my hand to my head.

"You could've asked for help! Are you planning to cover everything in flour?" I complied.

She looked around and looked back at me with her face in disappointment.

"It's not as if I meant to."

Are you serious? There's no helping it.

I walked over there and offered my hand and when she pulled on it to lift herself up...and a little slip happened.

Max POV

I refuse to even think about it. Don't even ask! No, I'm not making this awkward, he is!

If he'd only wear a shirt none of that would've even happened.

_I started lifting my self off the ground taking his hand but then I noticed...He didn't have on a shirt. I got distracted and my foot slipped on some flour and I pulled him down with me by accident._

_Owwww, having a guy fall on you is really painful. "G-get off of me already..." I coughed. Then I felt something against my neck, turns out it was his nose. Gave me shivers for a moment. Uh...hey..._

_"H-h-hey! Could you get off of me? Come on!" I turned my head as far as it could go but that wasn't far so I tried to see him with my eyes. _

_His were closed. Pushing him was difficult but I did it. He groaned a bit as he hit the cabinet behind him. "Fang, FANG GET UP YOU LAZY MONKEY!"_

_Fang opened his eyes and started getting up. He helped me up and decided to finish cleaning it after school. I really can feel my face burning after going through that though..._

Well...Now I'm in his car and it's akward. Perfect combination isn't it? I think so my lovelies.

It seems we are getting close to school since there are more and more people are starting to come into my veiw.

Plus there's 2 give aways.

1) There's a huge obvious school ahead

2) Did I forget to mention, this is a uniformed school? Well I see alot of uniforms and the people who are in it are giving some hard stares at this car.

Good thing these windows are tinted.

_AUTHORS NOTE_

_I'm sorry QnQ I took alot longer than i thought i would've_

_But everythings good now the chapter is finish and i didnt leave it at a cliff hangar this time_

_Todays my 15th birthday *w* im so happy but only like 10-11 people said Happy Birthday! To me, last year i had 27 at least on facebook_

_well whatever numbers dont matter when it comes to that, its the heart that counts right?_

_...BTW =_=_

_MPHknows- it doesnt matter if its legal abandonment, its fanfiction anything goes, even talking cats..at the time i didnt really want her parents there so i got rid of them in a random idea at the moment_

_Thanks for the tip_

_well thats all i had to say really and im starting school on the 12th next month QnQ id wanna gooo_

_Love you guys! (Love me tooooo! w lolz jk)_

_~Kyra_


End file.
